My Knight In Shining Armour
by Renabella23
Summary: After Travis asks Katie to the Spring Dance, they begin a relationship. But it looks like someone's out to ruin it. Katie is then kidnapped and Travis has to race to save her. Will he get there in time? Or will she be gone forever? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

It was spring break and everyone was back at Camp Half-Blood. The nymphs and dryads were all running around the forest and cleaning it so it would be beautiful and fit for spring time. The cabins were fresh and clean. Everything had a sprightly touch to it. Campers were slowly walking in and heading towards their respective cabins. Chiron was galloping about and greeting various campers. It was a good start to the break.

Katie POV:

I entered Camp Half-Blood and immediately made my way to cabin four, the Demeter cabin. I had gone to visit my father in New York and now I couldn't wait to see all my half-brothers and sisters. I really missed them. I opened the door, strolled in and was instantly assaulted by hugs. It sure looked like they missed me too. I smiled at that thought.

"Guys, I'm so happy to see you again!" I exclaimed.

"We're overjoyed that you're back, Katie!" said Miranda.

Then we heard Chiron over the loudspeaker saying to assemble at the Big House. We all left our cabin and walked to it.

"Okay, everyone, you have been asked to meet here to, first of all, welcome back returning campers and so that we can make the announcement that there will be a Spring Dance on Sunday. Please sign up for the various committees to ensure that this dance is as good as it can possibly be," boomed Chiron is his loud voice.

We started filing out to go wherever we had to and I rushed back to my cabin to unpack. I wondered who I could go to the dance with. I had a certain someone in mind but I didn't know if he liked me.

Travis POV:

I was in my room unpacking after Chiron told us about the big dance coming up. There was a special girl I wanted to ask but I needed to work up the nerve to do it. I mean, what if she turned me down? That would be so embarrassing! Plus, I really wanted her to be the one to go with me. I've liked her for quite a while now, but I haven't been brave enough to tell her. Every time I tried to, my mouth went dry, my palms got sweaty and my heartbeat quickened. Yeah, she has that effect on me. What can I say?

"Oh Katie Gardner," I sighed.

"Daydreaming 'bout Katie again?" Connor asked, with a cocky smile. "You should ask her to the dance, man," he grinned.

"Yeah, I should…" I trailed off.

Hopefully, I'd be confident enough. And I had to ask fast before someone else did.

"Come on, Travis. We have our first prank to pull," said Connor with a devilish smile.

"Oh yes we do, Connor," I replied, smirking.

We high-fived and left the Hermes cabin to execute our plan.

**Is it good? Please leave reviews! Virtual cookies for all of you (::). Thanks for reading :) And you could go to my profile to vote on who's your fave PJO and HOO boy :) **

**And special thanks to my BFF trinigyal123 for giving me the idea for the name :D Her fanfics are great! Please go read them too :). Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

Katie POV:

I was in the garden when I saw Travis coming my way. I rolled my eyes, thinking he was going to do something stupid that would end in me wanting to rip his head off. Instead, he handed me a folded piece of paper and started walking away.

"Wait, Travis. What is this?" I questioned.

"Just read it," he called.

I opened it and read what was inside: Katie, please meet me at the beach now. I sighed, wondering what he needed to see me for. I stood up and sauntered over to the beach. Travis was sitting on the sand with his knees pulled in and one arm draped across them. Wow, he looked good! I went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up.

"Hi Katie," he said.

"Um… hey Travis. What did you want?" I replied.

"Katie, will you go to the Spring Dance with me?" he choked out.

"Really? You want me to go to the dance with you?" I responded, wide-eyed.

"Yes."

"Sure, of course," I said calmly, even though inside I was jumping with joy.

Travis beamed. He looked delighted.

"And Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"I've liked you for a really long time now. I just want you to know that."

I just stared at him. Did he truly say that? Finally, I was able to speak again.

"I like you too, Travis," I uttered.

"In that case, will you be my girlfriend, Katie Gardner?" he asked, getting down on one knee as if he was proposing.

"Yes, Travis. I'll be your girlfriend," I exclaimed, while pulling him up.

His eyes were shining and I bet my face was a deep shade of red. He had an amused smile playing across his lips. My heart was beating really fast and there were butterflies fluttering madly in my stomach. I was ecstatic. This wasn't at all like me to care about a guy this much but I did. And now I'm his girlfriend! This day was fantastic! He took my hand in his and we began strolling to my cabin with our hands swinging between us. I glanced at him, only to find him looking at me. I blushed profusely and turned away. We reached the Demeter cabin and he kissed me on the cheek and said good-bye. I watched him until he was out of sight. Then, I opened the door and entered my cabin. But before I did, I spotted a flash of red hair and then it was gone. Little did I know that that redhead was watching Travis and me and was now planning to create problems for us.

**Sorry for the shortness. Hope you liked it anyway :) thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and story alerted it! Please continue to review and give ideas :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! This chapter is really short so sorry about that too. I have a lot of homework and studying to do so it's getting in the way of my writing :( Enjoy anyway! And please leave reviews :D Btw... any Directioners reading this? Tell me :) I love One Direction soo much! They're absolutely amazayn, fabulouis, extrodinharry, brilliam and phenominiall!**

Travis POV:

Finally. Finally I had asked her. Katie Gardener is mine. It was so easy. Damn, I must be awesome! I was walking back to my cabin while thinking this to myself. I arrived at the Hermes cabin and opened the door to come face to face with Connor. I'm pretty sure he was supposed to be asleep considering it was night now. So what the heck was he doing up and waiting at the door?

"Hello Travis," he said.

"Um… Hey Connor. What are you doing up?" I replied, warily.

"Oh, just waiting for my lovely brother to come back. Tell me Travis, where have you been?

"I was just at the beach," I raised my eyebrow, wondering what he was getting at.

"Really? I saw Katie heading to the beach. Any chance you were with her?"

"Yeah…"

"Well? Did you ask her to the dance? I hope you didn't chicken out again," Connor rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Travis Stoll does not 'chicken out'! I was simply waiting for the right time."

"Sure you were. So did you ask her or not?"

"Dude, you sound like one of those Aphrodite kids," I laughed.

"Just answer the freaking question!" he whisper-shouted.

"Yes! I asked her, ok? She's my girlfriend now!"

His eyes widened and then he broke into a goofy grin.

"It's about time," he muttered.

"Are you done being a stalker, Connor? 'Cause I wanna go sleep," I said.

"First of all, I wasn't being a stalker. I was merely checking my brother's life. And second, yeah go sleep. We've got a busy day ahead of us," he responded, winking at me.

"Thanks."

I climbed into my bed and nodded off.

~OoO~

Agh… 5 more minutes, mom," I slurred, sleepily.

"Get up, Travis!" Someone poked me in my side.

Something landed on my face and I made the mistake of inhaling.

"Ack! What the fudgecakes?" I screamed.

That definitely woke me up. My eyes flew open and I found myself staring into the eyes of my ever-so-wonderful twin. He was obviously the one who put the sock on my face. I glared at him and he grinned back innocently. I got up, pushed him out of the way and headed to the bathroom. I couldn't wait to see Katie. It isn't like me to be crazy about some girl and serious in any way but well, I really liked Katie. She was special to me. I felt a light blush spread across my face from thinking about her. I hoped that she was thinking about me too, pushed him out of the way and headed to the bathroom. I couldn't wait to see Katie. It isn't like me to be crazy about some girl and serious in any way but well, I really liked Katie. She was special to me. I felt a light blush spread across my face from thinking about her. I hoped that she was thinking about me too.


End file.
